Pointed plastic receptacles into which the fluid to be pipetted is drawn have been used by laboratories for a long time in pipettes. This is known already at least in the printed German patent specification 1090449 (date of application Mar. 5, 1957). In the present day there are receptacles by tens of different manufacturers on the market.
All known pointed receptacles are always made of one material.